


Cursed are the forgetful

by Notmarysue



Category: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Love Poems, No Dialogue, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Nothing can change unless you remember what  came before





	Cursed are the forgetful

Cursed are the forgetful   
For their lives stay the same  
The spotless mind can bare no fruit  
Without the heartbreak of the rain


End file.
